


Heat

by Lucid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucid/pseuds/Lucid
Summary: It was hot that day in the Potions dungeon.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 112





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this pre-HBP so they're head boy and girl and Snape and Dumbledore are alive. Feeling the COVID 2020 blues. Enjoy.

Sitting in Advanced N.E.W.T. Potions class was far from exciting as the hot day in May trickled by slowly. It was warm and humid and the added potion fumes were not making it easy to stay awake. Hermione's eyes flickered to Draco, who was sitting across the dungeon, and noted his heavy lids. Their eyes caught and with a coy smile Hermione had his attention. He smirked in return and sat up a little straighter, curious of her motives. He watched with hungry eyes as she slowly slipped off her outer robe, her fingertips grazing across her forearms as skin was exposed. He glanced around the room quickly to check if anyone else was watching. Luckily it seemed as though just about everyone was nearly asleep as they tried to read through the chapter in their books. No one seemed to be paying attention to the show. Snape, having left just moments earlier, was due to stay away for at least five minutes. This gave the pair some time to have some publicly private fun.

Hermione rolled her shoulders, as if stretching her neck, exposing the creamy skin that he could taste on his lips. She tugged on her tie, loosening it whilst closing her eyes over-dramatically. She watched Draco's eyes followed her every move. She slowly moved her hand lower, landing it on the top button of her shirt just below the collar.

She looked around the room cautiously. Still, no one was aware of the theatrics and she smiled again.

Slowly, she pulled the topmost button on her shirt out from its place. She pushed her chest out as she inhaled deeply, soundlessly, and her white button-up pressed tightly against her breasts, displaying her curves more clearly. Draco felt his heart thud heavily in his chest and his girl continued to unbutton her shirt. Three buttons later and he could see the tops of her lovely breasts, exposed just enough to be acceptable and to to drive him crazy at the same time.

Hermione could tell from the lust burning in Draco's stormy eyes that he wanted her. Badly. She could see that it was taking plenty of self-control to not run over and ravish her on the desk right there in the middle of class. Holding back a smile she leaned forward a bit as if to write something on the parchment in front of her, giving Draco a nice view down her now open shirt. She bit her bottom lip seductively and her eyes met his, speaking volumes through the silence. She licked her lips, holding back a moan.

Draco's blood was pounding in his veins. He wanted her. He wanted her now. He stood up from his desk, surprising every student in the room. His eye were down, focused on gathering up his belongings. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly shrugged her robe back on, trying to be discrete. She saw Draco stroll towards her quickly and her heart beat increased.

"Granger, Dumbledore wanted to meet with us regarding Head's Duties, remember?" He looked straight into her eyes, lying perfectly. She nodded and it was easy to believe she was panicking about a forgotten meeting and not about the heat pooling between her legs.

"That's right," she said quickly, tossing her supplies into her bag as fast as her body would move her. Less than a minute later Draco and Hermione were walking out of the Dungeon.

As soon as the door closed Draco was on her. His hands buried in her hair and his lips on hers - he was sucking at her bottom lip wishing it was her pussy he was tasting on his tongue. He shove her against the cold stone wall roughly, hands roaming her body, first gripping her breasts over her shirt then traveling down and squeezing her bum under the skirt.

"No… somewhere else… not in public…" Hermione managed to say through their lusty session. Draco pulled away, breathing heavily, and let out a low growl. He grabbed her hand and they beelined towards the nearest passageway up to the third floor, where the Head Boy and Girl dormitory was located.

They arrived in front of the portrait in record time. "Shouldn't you two-," the portrait began, but Draco cut him off rudely with the password ("Mandrake's root") and the portrait swung open. He pulled Hermione through the door and as soon as it snapped shut behind them he had her up against it.

"That was a brilliant show you put on for me," Draco said into her neck as he sucked on the sensitive spot just below her ear. She moaned, finally, her hands pulling at his blond hair, pushing him as close as possible.

"You liked it?" she asked teasingly. She moaned again as Draco ripped her shirt wide open, buttons landing on the floor forgotten, exposing her perfect perky breasts that he loved so much. He licked down between her breasts and shoved her bra up haphazardly, capturing the small pink bud and sucking on it like a starving man. His hands were caressing her breasts, squeezing roughly, and they both loved the sensation in their own ways. Hermione took no time stripping Draco of his own shirt, allowing her full access to his body that shone in the summer sunlight.

She arched her back suddenly when Draco's tongue became too much. "Draco…" At her words, his face moved back to hers and their lips met once again. She was off her feet at once and Draco was carried her into his bedroom, throwing her onto the bed and falling on top of her, never breaking contact. Hermione began to work furiously at his belt, unclasping it, and pulled his pants down to his feet. He kicked them off easily and in one swift movement had her skirt onto the floor beside them.

He smirked at her and trailed kisses down from her lips, catching her throat, her breasts, her navel, and just above the waistline of her knickers. He slowly pulled them down her smooth legs. Hermione blushed at her nakedness, just as she did every time, and Draco spread her legs apart roughly. If it were possible she felt herself get more wet at his eagerness. He wasted no time, his lips met her soaking pussy and she was gone. Hermione's head fell back in ecstasy when Draco's tongue began to fuck her. She grasped the bed sheets under her, using the leverage to push him closer as if it were even possible. He licked up her folds and landed on her clit. Her hips bucked and she let out an animalistic sound, moaning his name and begging for more. He smiled against her and he pushed two fingers inside of her without a warning while continuing the work on her clit. She gasped and clenched her muscles tight; not yet wanting to come but needing to feel some release. He fucked her hard with his fingers, adding a third as her enthusiasm begged for it, and it was moments later that her back was arching off of the bed, her body shaking with power of her orgasm. He continued sucking on her clit as her body jerked away and the back, as if she needed relief from the sensations but did not want it to stop.

"Draco, I-," she nearly screamed, her body was on fire with sensitivity. She could feel the cool air on her hard nipples, and even the simple feeling of his hand on her thigh was making her want to ride the feeling for another year ahead. When his lips left her still dripping pussy he positioned himself over her, hungry for his own release. His lips met her as he shoved his cock into her ruthlessly. She screamed in pleasure, through his kiss, as her already sensitive tunnel was stretched, her tight inner muscles accepting him with delicious pressure.

"Fuck yes," he sighed, his eyes open and honest as he watched her face to see the pleasure she was getting from him. He did this to her. He made her fall apart.

His pace was steady and hard. They fucked fast sometimes, but today was all about her. About every nerve in her pussy feeling every inch of him - every bit of her being consumed by him. That's what he wanted today. He wanted her to know that with each thrust he was burying himself deeper into her body and memory. This was his fucking woman, and he was going to make her feel every bit of pleasure physically possible.

He pulled her legs up, resting them on his shoulders, fucking her brutally as he stared down at her face that was lost in ecstasy. His fingers found her clit and he worked it furiously, though at this angle was slightly at a disadvantage.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she moaned, loving this - loving him. She moved his hand away from her clit and began to rub herself as he fucked her deep and hard. His now free hand immediately attached to her breast and he pinched and played with her sensitive nipples, pulling her closer to the edge.

It happened suddenly and crashed into her, taking away her breath. Her body shook a second time, convulsing almost, as she screamed. She felt her hips jerk, despite him still fucking her hard and now faster, as he tried to reach his own orgasm. She went slack and her body bounced a couple more times as he finished fucking her while she rode out her high. He came inside of her with deep and furious growl of his own. He buried his face into her neck and exhaled, his own body spent.

His lips met hers severely, the passion between them as strong as ever. He knew. He knew it wouldn't go away. He rolled off of her completely and onto his side, immediately pulling her back to his front and cuddling against her firmly. He could feel every curve against him and she fit like a perfect sized glove - made for him. This woman was made for him. Hermione's heart was settling and the exhaustion was overcoming her quickly. She was satisfied beyond words and sighed in pleasurable content.

"I love you, Draco," she said quietly, pushing herself back into his embrace.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek softly, pulling her as close as he could.


End file.
